Hide and Seek fun
by Persona User Holly
Summary: Link,Marth,Roy and Pit have a fun game of Hide-and-Seek,but it changes for Marth and Roy!My first MxR Yaoi story!Review,fave and all that...Don't ask about some random stuff! This is SO OLD! Imma remake it.


Hide-and-Seek Fun

A MarthXRoy story

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!!NOTHING!!Nintendo own everything in this!!Also,this is my first Yaoi story,so be nice!I don't know if the characters are exzactly what they are,but who cares!It's my first Yaoi story,and basicly the only one for now!!**

**Read,review,fave,all that other stuff!!**

It was a normal morrowning at Smash Manor-the sun was rising,birds were singing,and everything was calm..until..."GOOD MORROWNING SMASH MANOR!!"Crazy Hand sang while rushing down the hallway,near Ike's room."I'm gonna kill that guy..."Ike growled,pulling a pillow over his head,only to be jumped on by Roy."Ike,get up!Everyone is waiting for ya!!"Roy said,jumping on the swornman's back."Roy,you don't understand the meaing of 'sleeping in',do you?"Ike said,causing the red-haired boy to fall off.I do,but Link,Pit and Marth are waiting for us!"Roy said,throwing 2 pillows at Ike,causing one to hit him in the head."OW!!Just let me sleep more...!"Ike said,hiting Roy in the head.So Roy left Ike to sleep more and planned to give him another 'rude' awakening.

Downstairs,Link was talking with Marth while Pit was upstairs in his room."So...How are you and Roy?"Link said.Marth said"What?What are you talking about now,Link?"The Hyrulean said"I mean your friendship!!"Marth only said"Um...Good..Why are you asking...?"Link said"You 2 have been friends since the start of the Melee Tornament!!And I overheard you talking to Ike about you getting a small crush on him-"Link was cut off by Marth saying"W-what?!A c-crush?NO!!Me getting a crush on a boy?!Thats just wrong in SO many ways!!"Roy was just about to enter when he heard Link say"Oh,come on,Marth!Don't hide the fact your in LOVE with Roy!!"Marth said"OK then...I love Roy more that life itself!!"Roy didn't move at all.Link said"So,you gonna tell him"Marth nearly fell out of his chair,and said"W-what?!No!I ain't gonna tell him!!I'd die if that ever happens!!"After a moment,Roy walked it,and said"Wheres Pit?"Link said"Upstairs...I'll go get him!!Be right back!"He ran upstairs,leaving the 2 alone."So,what are we gonna do today,Marth?"Roy said,but Marth never answered,only looking at the floor."Um...I dunno..."He finally said,rushing ouside.Link reutrned with Pit,only to see Roy alone."Where Marth?"Pit said."Outside already.."Roy said,as the 3 headed outside  
to see where their friend had gone to.

Over in Mt.Moon Park,Marth was lying under a big tree,shaded from the sun.Leaves were falling,and flower petals were dancing through the light wind.'I was frozed up back there!I bet Roy thinks I'm an idiot!!'Marth though,taking out a small book.Over near the entrance of the park,Pit,Roy and Link looked around for Marth.Soon enough,they spotted him under a tree.Roy ran over to him,and well...glomped him!!"We found ya at last,Marth!"Roy said,getting off the princes back."Ah..Yeah..you did..."Marth said.The other 2 were messing around with some Cuccos that started to chase them around the park."Looks like Link and Pit got into a fight with some Cuccos again...I'll go and save them..."Marth said,rushing over to the trapped Cucco Victims!Roy stayed under the shady tree,watching the blue haired Prince save Pit and Link from the angry group of Cuccos,but..it backfired when Marth hit the Gang Leader of the Cuccos,and he started to run away,along with Link and Pit.Everytime Marth messed up his "Save Link and Pit from Cuccos" plans,Roy had to save them,since every Cucco feared him!!

After what seemed like ages,the Cuccos backed off from the 4.They were sitting on a park bench,talking about having a game of Hide-and-Seek."Ok then..who will be it?"Pit said.Roy said"Um...We can decide with a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors!"So the 4 started the game,and...Link became it!!As Pit flew up onto a high tree top,Marth climbed another tree.'Link'll never find me here!'Marth though.It was going good!...Until Roy climbed up in the same tree with Marth."Oops..Sorry!I didn't know you were hiding here!"Roy said,climbing down until Marth grabbed his arm."N-no...Don't leave...You can hide here,too.."Marth said,pulling Roy up.

As Marth helped Roy up,he accidently fell onto Marth,both of them turning red!After Link found Pit,they saw the other 2,and decided to spy on them."So...Your saying Marth loves Roy?!"Pit said,only to be given a smack to the head."No duh!!He told me before we left the mansion!!Thats when he came down,and I headed upstairs to find you!!"Link said.As Roy and Marth kept looking at eachother,surprised of how close they were!"I'm not too good at climbing UP trees..."Roy said,still trying to find a way to make this less embarassing."Yeah..you kind of are,Roy...But,it's ok..."Marth said,trying to sit up,only to be pushed back down by Roy."W-what are you doing,Roy!?Why did you-"Marth started but was stopped by Roy pressing his lips onto Marths.Pit and Link fell down in shock,and well...started to talk about stuff!

After like 5 minutes,Roy pulled away from Marth,who was sorta surprised at what the red haired boy did that time."Iuh...um...Sorry..."Roy said,climbing off Marth,but only to be pulled into a tight hug!"Why did you suddenly decide to kiss me,Roy?"Marth said.Roy didn't know what to say,since he was still shy around the prince.So he only said"I don't really know why...I guess I wanted to..." "Did they just do what I think they did,Link?!"Pit said,really shocked."Yeah!!"back to teh 2As Roy and Marth got down,they sat under the tree,looking at the clouds!"You know what I think,Roy?"Marth said,looking at Roy."W-what?"He said,trying not to blush."I think that the reason you kissed me was that...you love me.."Marth said,hearing Roy gasp."W-well...Kind of...I guess alittle...Ok alot!"Roy said,pushing the prince onto his back."So it's true...And I guess you heard me and Link talking,right?"Marth said,looking rather cute."Yep...Is it true?Do you really love me?"Roy said,also looking at Marth."Yes...it is.."As he said that,Roy quickly hugged Marth tighter.When they looked at eachother,both of them kissed once again,only more sweetly.

As the 4 walked home,Marth held Roy's hand.When Link and Pit went insdie for something to eat,the other 2 stayed outside,watching the sun set."What if someone saw us,Marth?"Roy said.Marth only held the boy closer to him,saying"So?If anyone them had any brains,they wouldn't try and make fun!And if they did,I'd just kill them!"That caused Roy to laugh,and Marth to smile.And as the sun set over the Smash world,Marth and Roy could easly hang around eachother without freaking out!THE END!!

**So...?What do you think?Good?Bad?Sorta good?REVIEW!!Please!!If you want me to do a MarthXLink or whatever Yaoi pairing os from Brawl,tell me!!Ok then!Bye!Stary Midnight Sky**


End file.
